evillefandomcom-20200213-history
Indrakshi
Early Life Personality Indrakshi is a shy, shy violet, so to speak! She's extremely suspicious of even those she sees day to day, and even those she lives with. The only resident of the Pontiac Mansion that she allows basic trust with is Dreamer, seemingly for his ties with old tribes. Every chance she gets, she hides. It's not simply men she fears - Naieda and Verity seem to make Indrakshi just as frightened. Until recently, she's always been painfully quiet, residing in pockets and only emerging when demanded or forced. Lothar Lothar has recently gained her trust. He'd carefully offered closeness, and Indrakshi finally allowed it, her steadfast walls crumbling under the rushing feeling of security he provided. She trusts him now, far more deeply than she has with anyone. Appearance Indrakshi, first and foremost, is a ghost. At one time, she could phase through walls and vanish from sight. Her captor made her escape nigh impossible by cursing her with a gelatin body. She looks like the average, short Cheyenne woman, only made of what is technically ectoplasm. A baseball-sized orb rests in the center of her chest, glowing white with a faint magenta aura. This seems to serve as her heart, and can be very vulnerable when reached. Her transparency is strong on her outermost edges, specifically her limbs, but deeper within her torso, she grows more opaque, more purple. This is also the case with her hair and face, where her Cheyenne features are most evident. There are slight creases and outlines for where her clothing should be. Her tongue is clear, with no tint. If one looks close enough, there are small air bubbles beneath her flesh. Powers and Tools Indy isn't a terribly powerful spirit. When extremely upset and frightened, ghosts enter a state documented as the Terror State. They're capable of effecting an individual or a group of people's mental perceptions this way, creating horrifying illusions and making touch and pain seem very real. Humans with strong will can break from this. Infernals are immune. Stranded Infernals are slightly more effected. Unless Celestials are extremely powerful, they are highly susceptible, Stranded or not. Indrakshi hasn't employed the Terror State since she was found by Dreamer and Co. Indy can condense and expand her substance, but straying from her typical size seems to make her lose her humanoid definition. As a large mass of gelatin, she can throw her weight around and do some real damage. When she's weak, she has trouble solidifying. Solidifying beyond her typical nature, into steel spikes or what have you, requires immense concentration. No force on the Terrestrial Plane that can separate her heart from her body, and her heart can't condense, either, so she's unable to squeeze beneath most doors. There is always a layer of her substance covering her heart. She cannot regenerate lost sections of substance without this film. Indrakshi can be separated into sections, but these sections will always attempt to rejoin her heart. If for some reason they can't, and Indrakshi loses enough of her body mass, she will be unable to assume her humanoid form until she spends some time regenerating her substance.